


5 Times Spider-man Saves the Avengers

by Nexas_Hart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Parent Clint Barton, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: +1 Time They Save Peter
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Friday & Peter Parker, Friday & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 63
Kudos: 846
Collections: Identity Reveal x Field Trip, Irondad_and_Spideyson, Marvel, Peter Parker's Tales





	1. Not Laser Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Fic idea from Just_a_random_guy_online
> 
> It's a little generic, but I had a few ideas come to mind. Thought I'd write them down.

Chapter 1: Not Laser Proof

It’s robots again. Steve huffs out a breath as he cuts into the head of one of them with his shield. He takes down another two of the large battalion of bots down, and he’s about to take out another, when a blur of red slams into the thing, sending it flying backwards and crashing into a wall.

“Hello, Captain America.”

The captain recognizes the figure in front of him from the fight at the airport. He’s also seen the guy a couple of times at the Compound.

“Spider-man? What are you doing here?”

“I think it’s fairly obvious why I’m here,” the lanky vigilante webs up another bot. “Don’t you?”

“Stark said you’re small-time,” Cap grunts as he hammers another one down. “Shouldn’t you be at home.”

“This is my home,” the webslinger dodges a laser blast. “We’re in Queens, so I’m going to be involved.”

“Couldn’t you just,” another grunt from the older man. “Evacuate civilians, or something?”

“Why do you think it took me so long to get to you? Duck.”

Steve is pulled down by the spiderling as one of the machines takes a heavy swing at him. An uppercut by his shield take the things head off.

“Fine,” the soldier sighs. “Just try not to get hurt. Stark’s protective of you.”

***

Spider-man actually does a pretty good job. He’s obviously enhanced. Videos online and the airport fight made that obvious. He seems to be about as strong as Steve is, if not a bit stronger. He doesn’t seem like he’s had much combat training, but he adapts quickly, and the bots have a fairly predictable way of fighting.

With the two of them fighting together, and the other Avengers combatting the threat in other parts of the city, the robots are finally neutralized. Whoever was behind the incident is still being hunted, but defending the city is still a job well done.

“Nice job, Spidey,” Cap voices his thoughts, puffing out a few breaths in exhaustion. “You really held your own out there.”

“Thank you, Mr. America.” You can tell the vigilante is beaming underneath the mask. “I try my-.”

The wallcrawler suddenly dives at the supersoldier, pushing him out of the way of a laser that would’ve hit right where the guy’s head was.

Steve Rogers comes up in a roll, reacting quickly to throw his shield at the still active, but unmoving bot. It completely shuts down at that blow. Captain America looks around quickly, making sure that there isn’t another threat, before turning to thank the younger hero.

His words die on his lips when he sees Spider-man gripping his arm, suit torn and blackened skin from where the beam meant for the captain had hit him.

***

“You know, I’ve always been impressed by you Avengers and your healing factors. You’re all good. It looks like it was just a glancing blow. I’m not sure about any scarring, but from the description of the initial wound compared to what I see now, you should good as new in a few days. Just don’t jostle it too much in that time.”

“Thank you, miss,” Spider-man looks up into the EMT’s eyes.

She just smiles back at the webslinger. “It’s not problem at all. Thank you for protecting this city. Also, you got my niece’s cat out of a tree a week ago, so thank you for that, too. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a few more people I need to check out.”

It’s as she’s leaving that a familiar metal suit flies down to where they are. Tony Stark steps out of it and rushes over to the ambulance.

“Kid,” he looks Spider-man up and down, then focuses on the obvious wound on his arm. “What happened? You okay?”

“I’m fine, Mr. Stark,” the webslinger brushes the concerned billionaire off. “It’s just a flesh wound.”

“What happened?” Tony repeats, a little firmer than before.

“He saved my life,” Steve steps in. “One of the bots almost took my head off. You’re training him really well.”

Tony clenches his teeth slightly at the sight of Rogers. Things are still tense between the two of them. Understandable, given everything that’s happened between them. Steve’s got a place in Brooklyn, paid for by his royalties from various different videos and advertisements that he’s done while he’s been thawed. He really only comes up to the Compound for training and missions. They’re still a team. They work together in the field as good as they used to, but there’s an obvious distance between them outside of missions.

Still, Tony Stark doesn’t want Steve dead, anymore; if he ever did.

“Kid,” he sighs as he looks back as Spider-man. “You’re going to give me a heart attack. Is that what you want? Tony Stark, cause of death, his mentee’s lack of self-preservation.”

The two of them start to bicker back and forth, and Steve decides it’s time for him to leave. Either way, he’ll find some way to thank the vigilante for helping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	2. Trafficking Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coms are down, but the element of surprise is useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!
> 
> Thank you everyone for your comments. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Trafficking Jam

She must be out of practice. She’s very disappointed in herself. She thought she’d done everything right. Tracking down the traffickers, taking down enough cells, and gathering the information from each to find out where their main base of operations is. She’s even gathered enough intel to send more than a few wealthy businessmen and politicians to prison for a very long time for assisting in the criminal enterprise.

Still, Natasha Romanov must’ve made some mistake in her process of getting here. Maybe she caused a few too many red flags while she was tracking down this base. Maybe she tripped some unseen alarm when she had entered. Because, in the middle of New York, she finds herself surrounded by a large group of unconscious men, way too many for a simple information hub even with its key importance, in an older looking building with a very extensive tunnel network. She’s downloaded all of the files on the human trafficking ring, which she will use to shut down all of the branches throughout the world and get as many of the victims as she can to safety. However, the last person she knocked out couldn’t help but brag a bit. He gloated about how there was a veritable army of people, armed to the teeth, that’ll tear her to shreds, waiting outside of the only entrance and exit into the tunnels. Stupid of him to give away their ambush, but it doesn’t matter too much in the situation.

Her coms are being jammed, only proving even more the truthfulness of the bastard’s statement. She’s an amazing spy, and an amazing fighter, but she’s still only human. No enhancements, just a whole lot of training and trauma to get her through this. She’s loaded up with the weapons that she took off of the people she took down and is facing the heavily reinforced front door to the building. If this is going to be a firefight, she’ll give them one hell of a firefight.

Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow, smashes open a dirty and unclear window of the building, ready to fire on the nearest target. Blood pumping, and prepared to fight for her life.

***

He knows he shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t be here. He’s probably just going to mess everything up. But dammit, Peter Parker is curious.

He’s sitting on a rooftop, above a completely unassuming but abandoned building. The problem is, he just watched the Black Widow, probably one of the most badass people in the world, slink inside. It was completely coincidental that he even saw that. He’s not going to follow after her, he’s smart enough to know when he’d be in the way, but he at least wants to know why she’s there. This is Queens, his territory. If it’s something big enough for an Avenger to be working on, he should at least know about it, right?

Of course, he still keeps Karen searching for crime in the area. Anything big happens, and he’ll just web away towards it, but he just sits there, waiting in anticipation. It’s been a pretty slow day anyways. It takes about twenty minutes before something occurs.

Nondescript black vans pull up on the street outside of the building, causing Spider-man to slink down a bit lower on his perch. He watches as a bunch of fairly intimidating armed men start to file out of the vans and surround the building where the Black Widow went in. Maybe they’re her backup. That thought is quickly put aside as he picks up something from with his enhanced senses.

“The Widow is in the building,” a communicator sounds, with a deep voice. “We don’t need her alive. Set up the jammer, and take back the data, by any means necessary.”

Yeah, that’s not going to cut it.

“Karen, could you call Mr. Stark?” He tries. “Tell him we have a situation with a lot of guns.”

“I’m afraid I’ve just lost communication. It seems we are being jammed.”

“They work fast. Can you tell where the jammer is?”

“The interference signal seems to be originating from below us.”

“You mean where all of the big guys with guns are?”

“That is correct, Peter. Might I suggest leaving the range of the jammer to contact Mr. Stark?”

“But the Black Widow is in there alone. She’s a badass, but even she might not be able to take all of these guys out on her own. Karen, arm web grenades.”

***

Natasha Romanov is a little shocked at what she sees out the window she just broke.

“Hi, Ms. Black Widow.” A familiar webslinger waves at her. “I got them all webbed up for you.”

As the Avenger lowers the gun, she has to stop herself from sighing in relief. She walks over and out the door, before taking in the sight in front of her. With the number of people that she sees, it would’ve been tough, if it were possible at all, for her to escape on her own. Still, she almost smiles at the Halloween decorations that the formerly armed men have become.

“Spider-man,” she addresses the wallcrawler. “What are you doing here?”

“Um,” he scratches the back of his mask. “Just hanging around with these guys?”

“Cute. Now, why are my coms still jammed?”

“Oh. I was saving that for last while I took them down,” he runs over to the jamming unit. “It took out their communications, too, so I thought it would be good if they couldn’t call for reinforcements during the fight.”

He shuts down the jammer with a surprising amount of speed.

With that she quickly contacts Barton and a few other trusted individuals to come pick her and the traffickers up.

She ends the communication and turns back to the spiderling. The obviously younger vigilante seems to be finished with whatever communication he’d been doing while she was coordinating, and is just shifting his weight back and forth, waiting for her.

“Alright, kid,” she smiles. “Thanks for the assist. I guess I owe you one.”

“No,” he shakes his head, waving his hands in front of him in denial. “I-It’s fine. I don’t do this for a reward.”

“Yeah. I know, but if you ever need anything, let me know. Now, you’d better get out of here before my backup gets here. Stark is a bit protective of you. I doubt he’d want you around a bunch of feds.”

“Oh,” Spider-man bounces back, jumping onto a wall. “Right. I actually have something to do, too. Bye, I guess.”

With that, the webslinging vigilante disappears around the top of a nearby building, leaving a smirking assassin in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	3. Mixed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's completely understandable that people on the team don't entirely trust Spider-man. Guess he'll just have to earn that trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments on the last chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Mixed Feelings

Sam doesn’t like this very much. I mean, he could just be biased. Might also be holding a small bit of a grudge after the airport battle. I mean, he did fly the guy through a window, but those webs were stuck to the back of his neck all the way to the Raft.

Even without that, he still doesn’t think Spider-man should be here. He’s smalltime, and despite his training with Stark, he’s inexperienced. Definitely younger than anyone here, except maybe Wanda. You can tell from the way he talks, how his voice sounds and when he intersperses his almost constant conversing with those weird internet references that only Clint, Wanda, and on occasion Nat even begin to understand. Something about all of that just doesn’t sit well with Sam. Something is off. Something that, when it comes to light, will make him wonder why he hadn’t realized it sooner.

Still, despite his misgivings, Sam’s been overruled. Obviously, Tony is on board with the spider joining them on some of their missions, but what’s surprising is the other supporters. Steve is still hesitant about the vigilante being a part of the larger ones, but he seems to request Spider-man in certain cases. Nat, when the wallcrawler is brought up, is completely fine with him joining. Even Clint, though cautious, doesn’t reject to the inclusion of the quick talking webslinger.

Most of the other people on the team are about as hesitant as Sam, but they can’t argue with the results brought by the younger man. Even the governmental entities that give the missions are happy. Spider-man has become well-known for his ability to quickly evacuate the civilians in an area. Those citizens also seem to warm up to his infectious charisma, even with the language barrier that sometimes shows itself. Add on that Spider-man takes the human enemies alive, and it allows the intelligence communities an opportunity to interrogate people. It’s causing some major popularity for the spiderling.

Now, most of the team is flying to our next mission. The arachnid is hanging from the roof of the quinjet by a strand of his webbing, swinging gently back and forth with the slight movements of the jet. He hardly ever actually sits in the seats, even on the roughest rides. From the look of his eye lenses and the slowness of his breathing, the kid’s asleep. All in all, it’s a whole lot better than when he was a buzzing jumble of nerves on his first few missions. It also helps to calm the rest of the team, seeing one of their younger and less experienced members so relaxed. Despite all his thoughts about Spider-man, Sam does admit that he has a profound effect on the people around him. He still hates those annoying webs, though.

***

Honestly, there were more enemies than he was expecting. He can blame the shoddy intel, but that’s just an excuse. You should always expect the intel to be off. That’s just a rookie mistake on his part.

Sam’s just glad that everything is going well. There were very few civilians needing to be evacuated before the fight, and these people seemed to have underestimated the strength of the Avengers. Understandable, you don’t really get a full feel for an enhanced’s abilities from seeing it on TV and in written reports. They prepared with some fairly advanced alien and high-tech weaponry, but they didn’t have a large amount of either. It was quickly taken down by Stark, Rhodes, and Wanda. Still, the cleanup is annoying.

“Hey, Cap,” Sam calls into his coms. “There’s a few guys around the block from you.”

With the sheer number of people, Sam has run out of bullets for his guns. The only combat abilities he has left is his hand to hand and Redwing. So, for now, he’s on scouting with Clint who has also run out of ammo and is collecting some of the intact arrow shafts from the field while he tracks the enemies’ positions.

Sam dive bombs a few snipers that are setting up on a rooftop, sending one careening back with a highspeed flying kick, before spinning, knocking out the other two with his wings.

“They’re starting to get to the rooftops,” he tells everyone. “We’ll need the aerial support to start keeping an eye on that.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Stark sounds in his ear.

“On it, Sam,” Rhodes agrees.

***

It was exhausting. A longer battle than it probably should’ve been, but the reinforcements are finally there to help with the final sweep. With it confirmed that all advanced weaponry is either disabled or destroyed, the regular soldiers can move in, which means that the Avengers can move out.

Sam keeps a lookout as he collects Redwing and heads out of the area. He apparently isn’t looking hard enough, though. Something impacts the thrusters on his back. He can feel the loss of power as his speed drops with it.

“I’ve been hit!” He shouts into his coms. “No power to the wing suit. Elevation too low for parachute. I’m in a glide. I can minimize the damage, but it’ll probably hurt.”

“Converging on your position, Sam,” Steve sounds a bit rushed. “Stark-.”

“Already on my way.” Iron-man interrupts.

“Got the ones that shot you,” Clint joins in. “But don’t have any more arrows to cushion your impact.”

“I’m here,” a younger voice hits the coms. “I got you, Mr. Wilson.”

A blur of red shoots past him as Sam continues his slow, but not slow enough, descent. As he looks ahead, he sees Spider-man arms forward, webs shooting out of his wrists in that weird way he does. In front of him, a net of those freaky webs begins to form, just in time for Sam to slam into it. The flexible webbing stretches at his impact, and the frustratingly familiar stickiness of the substance holds him in place while the strength keeps him in place in the air.

“Sorry about that, Mr. Wilson,” the webslinger slides down in front of him on his own strand of webbing. “It looked like you would’ve hit the building in front of us before you’d slowed down enough.”

“No problem,” Sam groans at the slight whiplash and jerking of his limbs from the catch. “Not too much different from a rough landing as a paratrooper. Thanks for the save, kid. Now, could you get me down?”

“Yeah. Just let me hook you up to a few more webs so I can lower you down after I spray the solvent.”

It’s pretty cool how carefully the vigilante hooks him up. Stark gets there a bit later, which helps with cutting him loose from the net. Even with all of that, he’s still slowly lowered to the ground by Spider-man. With his training, he could probably survive a fall from this height, but it wouldn’t be pretty. Sam isn’t enhanced, which means he doesn’t have any of that durability or healing factor that Cap or Barnes have. He’d be out for a while if he got injured. Which is why, when he’s finally at the ground and Spider-man hops down next to him, he turns to face the younger hero.

“Thanks, man. Really appreciate the assist.”

“No problem,” you can tell he’s grinning under his mask. “Always happy to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the chapters.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	4. Teammates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've finally started to include him. Then, something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the comments so far. Enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 4: Teammates

“Heads up, Spidey.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

“Hey, Webhead. There’re a few guys in the building to your right. Third floor.”

“On it, Clint.”

Spider-man shoots into one of the windows of the building. He dodges the incoming bullets, disarming the goons and webbing them up.

“Sorry, guys,” he salutes the shooters. “Why don’t you just hang around until someone comes to pick you up.”

He gets a few eyerolls from the bad guys, but he knows they appreciate his jokes.

Peter’s really happy right now. You know, despite the whole fighting a bunch of drugged up and partially enhanced terrorists, he’s having a blast. Even he could tell that the Avengers were hesitant to trust him, what with the secret identity and fighting them in Germany, but they’ve started to warm up to him. They talk to him more on the coms, they include him in the strategy meetings, and even make sure to let him know now when they’re going into Queens for any individual missions. It’s nice.

He webs around the battle, helping out where he’s needed. Sometimes it’s fighting. Other times he picks up one of the less mobile Avengers and transports them. He also finds any civilians that might be still in the combat zone and transports them to one of the contingents of soldiers that are moving through the area.

Spider-man still isn’t a full-fledged Avenger, but he feels like he’s at least got a place on the team.

***

“Spider-man is down. I repeat, Spider-man is down.”

As that comes over the coms, Tony’s helmet turns to Rhodey. Despite the lack of expression, James can tell the panic in his best friend.

“Go,” the veteran nods. “I’ve got things covered here.”

If he wasn’t so low in altitude, the Iron-man suit would be breaking the sound barrier. Be that as it may, he’s rushing to the kid’s location, vitals pulled up on the Spider-man suit. The cursory analysis from the suit is blunt force trauma, and possible internal bleeding. He reaches the location and sees something that makes him angry. He almost sees red.

Spider-man is laying down against a wall, with Cap and Wanda defending him in front, while Clint is in the window above. Coming down the street is a large contingent of armed men, firing on their position as they advance.

“Screw minimal property damage,” Tony growls. “FRIDAY, lock on enemies and unload.”

“With pleasure, Boss,” he hears in his ears as he feels the missile docking stations pop up on his shoulders. Honestly, Stark thinks the AI has a bit of anger in her voice.

The street in front of them turns to rubble. Buildings come down and cars explode. Both Wanda and Steve hold their own respective barriers in front of them and Spider-man, while Clint ducks under his window sill as a cloud of dust and smoke rolls towards them.

“No enemy life signs detected,” FRIDAY reports.

Stark lands behind Steve and Wanda. “FRIDAY, full body scan.”

“Bruised ribs and minor arm fracture. Internal bleeding. Major lacerations on his torso and limbs that are attempting to close due to healing factor. Head trauma unsure."

“Unsure, what do you mean unsure?”

“Mask damaged and interfering with scan. Removal needed to complete diagnosis. Black Widow inbound with quinjet and medical supplies.”

“He covered for me when a concussive grenade went off,” Wanda’s voice is a little shaky as she explains. “I’m sorry.”

“He wouldn’t blame you,” Tony sighs. “And neither do I. He’s too self-sacrificing for his own good.” The armored Avenger thinks for a few moments. “I’m about to do something, and I don’t want to hear anything from either of you until he’s safe.”

With a very hesitant and careful hand, Tony removes the mask from Peter’s head. He hears a gasp behind him from Wanda.

“Tony…” Cap starts.

“Not one word, Rogers.”

“Concussion confirmed,” FRIDAY reports. “Quinjet landing.”

He looks up to see the quinjet touching down in an area cleared off by Wanda. Both her and Steve are staring at Peter as he’s carried onto the jet.

Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow, looks at the young face of Peter Parker, then at the Iron-man carrying him.

“Stark-.”

“After he’s settled, Romanov.” He sets the kid on one of the beds. “We’ll need to give him some basic treatment before we take off. His healing factor will help a lot, but with something this bad, he might need to be hooked up to some fluids and nutrients to offset his metabolism. Depends on how quickly he wakes up. I also have some painkillers for him. They’re labelled.”

There’s a look from the Black Widow that promises a conversation later, but she complies as she walks over to where the medical supplies are stored. Steve, Wanda, and Clint all join them on the jet. Wanda immediately goes to the kid’s other side, while Steve and Clint look at Tony. Rogers looks confused, while Clint seems a bit angry. Tony barely even registers that, however, as he helps Nat hook up the monitoring equipment to the teenager on the gurney.

“What’s his name?” Steve asks.

It’s not accusatory, not critical, not even exasperated. Just curious.

“Peter,” Tony answers. “His name is Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I already have the next two chapters pretty much thought out. Shouldn't be long until they're posted.
> 
> Any ideas for any other fics are welcome.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	5. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is out. They want answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the comments on the previous chapters.

Chapter 5: The Reveal

Tony Stark is sitting there, calmly, as his entire team is staring at him. Everyone glances at the teen on the bed at some point as they fly through the air back to the Compound.

“Peter, huh?” Steve starts the inevitable conversation. “Is he yours?”

“No,” Tony snorts. “Not mine.”

“Wouldn’t be able to tell if you see them in the lab together,” Rhodey chuckles.

Stark shoots his friend a small glare.

“So, he works with you in the lab?” Nat frowns. “Means he’s smart.”

“Smarter than me when I was his age,” the genius mentor confirms. “That web fluid is his own design. It’s one of the reasons I was looking into him before Germany.”

“How old is he?” Clint finally asks the question on everyone’s minds.

“Almost sixteen.”

“Almost?” Hawkeye sighs. “So, fifteen. Dammit, Stark. That means he was, what, thirteen when you had him fight against us in Germany?”

“Fourteen.”

“Still, even now, that kid’s barely older than Lila. He’s too young to be doing stuff like this.”

“I have to agree with Clint on this,” Steve sighs.

“Come off it, Cap,” Tony sighs at the supersoldier. “You started falsifying your papers to go to war while you were underage.”

“That was during a war,” Rogers glares. “And I can’t even completely condone my actions during that time. They were reckless and thoughtless. Bucky told me that more than once back then. What do his parents think about all of this? Or do they even know?”

“They know. At least his aunt does. His parents died when he was a kid, and his uncle was killed a bit before he started his vigilante work.”

“Look,” Natasha sighs as she joins in the conversation. “I’m not going to talk about how irresponsible it was to bring a kid to Germany; we can handle that later. I can’t comment about any of the missions we’ve gone on with him, because I now know why you’ve been trying to keep him to the low threat parts when you even let us bring him along. Honestly, I’m surprised I hadn’t figured it out sooner. The indicators were all there. Be that as it may, I shouldn’t’ve had to figure it out. You should’ve told us that he was so young. We can’t start keeping secrets like that from each other again. It’s one of the things that broke us up in the first place.”

Everyone else give Tony a look that says that they agree with her statement. Rhodey even looks like he agrees, he’s said it more than once, even if he is does also look apologetic about his agreement.

“I’m sorry; it’s my fault.”

Everyone’s eyes whip around towards the bed, where Peter is awake and trying to sit up.

“Hey,” Tony jolts forward, gently pushing back down. “Stay down, even with your super spider powers, you’re still healing.”

“But they’re angry at you.”

“And they have every right to be.”

“But I’m the one who wanted to keep my identity a secret,” the kid looks at the rest of the Avengers, tears almost beading up in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I-I just didn’t want any of you to treat me different.”

“Peter,” Nat’s eyes are full of compassion while she tries out the name. “You have your whole life ahead of you. You shouldn’t be fighting these sorts of battles. Not when you’re young. You should be at school, or spending time with your friends. Participating in clubs and enjoying your childhood.”

“But I do,” he beats his hands weakly against the bed. “I go to Midtown, and- and I hang out with Ned and MJ all the time, and I do decathlon, and work with Mr. Stark in the lab, and I like doing all of that.” The tears start to fall. “But I love helping people. And I love working with all of you. I have these powers, and I want to use them to make the world a better place. Not in the future, not when I’m older, but now. As Spider-man. I’m sorry I kept it a secret, but don’t take this away from me. Please.”

Wow. That’s really all of the rest of the Avengers can think right now. Just wow. This kid. I mean, he’s got a weight in his eyes, and on his shoulders. One that someone his age shouldn’t have to bear, but one that most of them can understand to an amazing degree. It takes a few moments for anyone to say anything.

“So,” Clint sits down next to him, smiling softly at the boy. “Midtown, huh? That’s a pretty good school. I’ve been thinking about having my kids go there, but they don’t really have much interest in math or science.”

“Really?” Peter sniffles. “Wait, you’ve got kids?”

“Yeah,” the archer grins. “Three. One of them is just a little younger than you. She wants to be an Olympic archer.”

That has Peter giggling a bit. “Do you teach her?”

“Of course,” Clint sighs. “Honestly, it can be pretty exhausting sometimes. I mean, I’m used to waking up early, but we can’t do much in the way of practicing when it’s still dark out.” He leans in to stage whisper. “I think my wife puts her up to it. I always end up making breakfast for the family when it happens, while my wife just gets to sleep in.”

Peter’s laughing more, until his chest starts to hurt, and he starts coughing a bit.

“Easy there, kid,” Tony smiles at the teen. “You still gotta heal up. Let’s get you a bit more relaxed. Just lay there until we can get you situated at the Compound.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the interactions between the Avengers and the now revealed Spider-man. Honestly, I love the paternal Clint Barton, so he's a pretty big mainstay in most of my fics.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


	6. Pick Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker has just as many problems as Spider-man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Pick Up

“What are we gonna do?”

“Should we call our parents?”

“They won’t get here in time.”

“Are we going to have to forfeit?”

“Alright,” Mr. Harrington tries to calm everyone down. “We’re all going to be just fine. Even if we are a bit late to the match, I’m sure our opponents will be willing to delay it if we call and explain the situation.”

“Doubt it,” Flash scoffs. “We all know how this team is. They’ll take any win they can get, and if we’re more than an hour late, they win by default.”

“But we need this win after our loss a couple of weeks ago,” Sally gripes.

“Sorry,” Peter mumbles.

“It’s not your fault, Peter,” Mr. Harrington assures the boy. “You were recovering from a car crash. Besides, Cindy was down with the flu, and all of our backups were busy with their actual clubs, so we didn’t have enough people anyways.”

The entire group is standing outside of their bus, as it sits broken down on the side of the road. Everyone has all of their stuff together, and they’re trying to brainstorm ideas on how they can get to their decathlon match in time. The problem is, all of their ideas stem from New York City, where it is currently rush hour traffic. Any replacement bus or van would take too long to get to them.

“If only we could fly,” Abe mumbles offhandedly, looking at the map on his phone. “It’d be a hell of a lot shorter if we just skipped the roads and went straight there.”

“Well,” Flash glares at his teammate. “Last time I checked, none of us could fly, and even I don’t have a jet on call. Besides, we’d need something able to land not only here, but also get us close enough to the event center in order for it to even matter.”

Peter’s eyes widen in realization. Honestly, it might not even work. He’s not sure if they’d be willing to do it. It’s such a small problem in the grand scheme of things. They might not even be allowed to do it. There are so many restrictions on them and what they can use their tech for. Still, he looks over to see the pensive frown on MJ’s face as she wracks her brain, trying to keep it together as captain of the team. He pulls out his phone and hits the contact.

“Hey, kid,” Tony Starks voice picks up after one ring. “How’s the trip? Did you miss my voice?”

“I need some help,” Peter speaks nervously into the phone.

“What’s wrong?” His mentor’s voice goes a bit more serious. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“No, no,” the teen replies quickly. “I just need something. I don’t even know if you can do it. It’s not really that big a deal compared to everything else you deal with, but-.”

“Peter,” Tony interrupts. “Just tell me what’s wrong, and what you need. I’ll help you in any way I can.”

Peter takes a few deep breaths, calming himself down. “Our bus broke down. The replacement won’t get here in time, and if we can’t get to our decathlon match, we’ll have to forfeit and we won’t be able to get to States because we’ve already had to forfeit a couple of matches before because of how small our team is. Then, Abe mentioned something about how we could make it if we flew there, and then I remembered you and I know that it might be a waste of resources, or even not allowed, but-.”

Another voice cuts into the conversation.

“Clint’s prepping the quinjet for takeoff.”

“Nat?” Peter frowns. “Is that you? Am I on speaker?”

“Sure are, kid,” Sam answers. “We’re on our way.”

“But won’t you get in trouble for using the jet for non-mission purposes?” Peter panics slightly.

“They’re my quinjets,” Mr. Stark tells him. “I’ll use it how I want.”

“Peter’s location is pinged,” FRIDAY reports in the background.

“And I’ve just cleared us for takeoff,” Rhodey adds.

“We’ll get there as soon as we can, Pete,” Steve Rogers assures the teen.

With that, the phone is hung up. Peter feels the weight that had settled on his heart lift. He looks up to see his teammates all looking at him, curious.

“I’ve called someone. They should be here soon.”

“Please, because you know someone with their own plane,” Flash snorts. “Who was it? Your friend Tony Stark? Maybe your Avenger pals?”

***

Flash is gaping with the rest of the people around him as the quinjet touches down in front of them. The ramp comes down, revealing almost the entire team of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes inside.

“Alright,” Captain America, in a casual hoodie and jeans, steps out of the jet. “We don’t want to be late, so load up everyone.”

There’s a few moments pause while the decathlon team processes what’s in front of them, before they rush forward up the ramp.

“Keep your luggage in your hands,” Tony frowns at a few of the kids. “And don’t touch anything outside of your seats.”

“Attention passengers,” Clint’s chuckling sounds from the front of the quinjet. “Please have all seatbelts buckled and all tray tables in their upright positions for takeoff. Our lovely stewardesses will assist you in securing yourselves in your seats.”

Wanda and Sam, the later sends a small glare towards the cockpit, walk around to the various students helping them buckle up in their seats, while Peter approaches Mr. Stark.

“You know,” he blushes a bit as his teammates look at him. “You didn’t have to bring everyone.”

“We didn’t,” Sam looks up from helping Charles. “At least, not in this one. Bucky, Bruce, and Vision have gone ahead to make sure our landing site is clear.”

“We were already debating whether or not we were going to your competition. You just made it easier to decide.” Wanda adds. She turns to looks at a pair of students. “You must be Ned, and you must be Michelle. Peter has talked about you.”

Nat plops down next to Michelle, smiling at the younger girl. “Come visit up at the Compound sometime. We’ll give you the tour.”

“Peter,” Mr. Harrington looks at his student, still not seated. “You’d better take the last seat.”

Sure enough, there’s only one spot left in the seats after everyone is buckled up. A few of the Avengers realize this, and shoot their youngest an apologetic look.

“Sorry, Pete,” Sam smiles. “Force of habit.”

“It’s okay,” he assures the Falcon. He turns to his teacher. “You can go ahead and sit down.” He then grips one of the handrails on the wall. “I usually stand when I fly in these.”

Roger Harrington, concern evident on his face, is about to protest; but he sees something in his student’s eyes. The teacher then realizes that a change seemed to come over Peter as soon as he stepped on the jet. He’s standing a bit taller, with a bit more clarity on his face. It reminds him a bit of when the teen gets into one of his grooves during competitions. The ones where nobody can match his knowledge or reaction time. Obediently, and with a small smile on his face, the chemistry teacher takes a seat next to Charles and buckles up.

“Alright, Barton,” Tony Stark calls to the front. “We’re ready to go.”

“We won’t be going top speed, but it’ll still be pretty fast,” Clint warns the passengers. “We’ve prepped barf bags under your seats, just in case, but I’ll try to fly smooth so you don’t need them. The landing zone’s location has just come in, and it’s a bit of a walk from the event center. Even with that, we should actually reach the destination early.”

Peter doesn’t even stumble as they lift off of the ground. Everyone around seems to notice the familiarity the young teen has with the jet as he sways slightly with the tilting of the floor as they fly through the air. He acts like he’s riding on the subway, and not on a super advanced flying machine with a bunch of superheroes. Most of the students are shocked, and Flash is still gaping, but every one of the Avengers just smiles as they watch their kid stand tall in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic.
> 
> Feel free to check out my other posts on my account.
> 
> If you have any ideas on what I could write next, let me know. If they catch my interest, I'll write them. If not, someone else could get an idea, and that's great for them.
> 
> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
